From Better To Worse
by marisje
Summary: Alex is sent back to the SAS for more training.After a few unexpected events Alex will get it difficult,emotionally and physical...
1. Welcome back?

**Haaay ****peeps, this is finally my first fanfic :) and I hope you will like it…**

**There will be spelling mistakes, but please don't flame me about that, it's some times annoying that English is not my native language, but I hope you look more to the story line then the mistakes…**

**And before I start I want to say thank you to ****krhorsejumper97**** and ****Rowana Renee'**** for helping me with my story, ****my dad**** because he was in the army and I want to thank him because I borrowed his army suit for school twice and for the very funny stories he told me from his army time (they were insane XD) and ****my mum**** for helping with the medic stuff, so thank you all !**

**And you for taking the time to read it! Thanks **

**So I better start with the story…**

**Disclaimer : nope, not mine… ****AH owns the personages and places you recognize.**

**Warning: violence, cursing,… **

**CHAPTER 1**** : welcome back? **

**(mindless self**** indulgence (MSI) – shut me up)**

"Faster babies or you all will do kitchen duty for the rest of your stay!!!" the instructor yelled.

"Ugh, I hate it, do this do that, I'm sick of it. And I'm here for 2 days" Alex thought.

He hated SAS. He was sent back for 'more training'.

And what Alex more hated then SAS was Alan Blunt…

* * *

Flashback

**(All American Rejects –Gives you hell)**

3 days ago… Blunt's office

"What?!" Alex yelled.

"You heard what I said, so I don't have to repeat it" Blunt said calmly, not surprised by Alex's behaviour.

"I'm not going back to SAS! I hate it! "Alex burst out furiously.

"It's for your own good Alex" Mrs. Jones said, trying to calm Alex down.

"No" Alex said, still with a temper.

"We know that you dislike SAS but you have to go, so simple is it." Blunt said again. He knew Alex was losing this I-am-not-doing-it game.

"And you know if you don't follow our orders, we can keep your guardian in America…"Blunt began.

"Whatever…" Alex sighed. He knew that Blunt always got what he wanted…

"Pack your stuff, you leave tomorrow, your taxi will arrive at 8h30 am, dismissed" Blunt said…

Even with a little grin of victory.

Alex shrugged and left the room.

He was doomed, how will he get this explained after Jack is back from her trip to America…

Jack's sister was marrying, so her sister asked if she would come to America, Alex stayed in London…

He couldn't stay in America for a month, people already thought that he was a druggie…

But if Jack would know that he went to the SAS when she was away, she would go mad, curse loudly and saying if she would see Blunt that she would knock some brains into his 'empty' head…

End flashback

* * *

**(limp bizkit – rollin)**

"2OO push-ups and 100 sit-ups now!!!" the instructor yelled.

"Ow, hell…why so much, my arms are still hurting from yesterday" Bat muttered .

"Ok, you all get 250 push-ups and 150 sit-ups each…so all thank your buddy Bat, so if you got a comment, you'll get more push-ups and sit-ups, so lazy arses, start now, that kitchen duty still counts.

And be happy I don't give you +100, I'm merciful today, just because some of you are new." the instructor said with an evil grin. He was enjoying himself with torturing people.

"Sadist" Alex thought." I hate it here, I hate Blunt, It IS the last time I said yes to him for joining SAS"

* * *

"147…148…149…150…ok, you all can go eat, softies!!" the instructor said.

"Hmmppffff…" Mustang sighed, just when he let hisself fell onto the ground.

Bat dropped hisself too on the ground…

All the SAS men were slightly pissed on him.

Mustang and Bat were just new in SAS, with a few others: Bear, Mouse, Frog, Hawk and Cat.

* * *

"Damn, the instructor was pissed today…"Eagle muttered when they were in the mess hall to eat. K-unit was sitting on the end of the hall. So they had to wait as last to get their food.

"Where's Cub?" Fox asked. "Don't know..." Snake said. "I thought he was getting something out of his bag." Eagle said. "He will come…""see! Cub is there" Snake said when he pointed to the window, where they saw Cub walking towards the mess hall.

"Why do you care so much about Cub…?"Wolf asked.

"He's one of our unit Wolf, he will be with us for a month…"Fox said calmly, defending Cub.

* * *

flashback

1 day ago. 8h30 am, Alex's house.

"riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing" the bell went off

"wait! I'm coming!" Alex yelled toward the door when he hurried off the stairs. He grabbed his bag, opened the door and just turned around to look at 'his house ',he wouldn't seen it for a while…

**(The ditch – far away)**

" hurry up, we have to be in Wales in 3 hours "(I just guessed, it's 120 miles but I don't have any idea how long you have to drive for that…so if I'm wrong correct me.) the driver yelled annoyed.

"coming…" Alex said, getting irritated by the drivers impatience. He walked towards the car and got in. It would be a long and bored journey towards Wales…

* * *

At Brecon beacons…

"Welcome back, Cub" the sergeant said not really exited, but he said it though.

Alex nodded.

"You just train a month with K- unit again, you have 20 minutes to get to your barrack and get your stuff there and put your uniform on, K-unit will be done their training in 10 minutes, so you will meet then and go together towards the Mess hall for lunch, understand? Dismissed." the sergeant ordered.

The barrack was empty, like expected.

Alex put his bag next to the bunk he was sleeping in it was put in the corner of the room.

His uniform was laid on his bed. He picked his uniform and after changing clothes he laid himself on his bed for a quick nap, he would unpack later.

* * *

"Ugh… I'm happy that I can eat soon, I'm starving." Eagle grumbled when he opened the door of K-unit's barrack.

"yeah, me too" Fox said

"Hmpfff" Alex woke up immediately.

"What the h-" Wolf yelled. "What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"Training" Alex said with a 'duh'- look

"Why" Fox asked.

"Classified" Alex said, he could tell them if he wanted, but he wouldn't, so he was happy he could use the word classified when he would. And even if he would, nobody knew about Jack…

"That's not an answer, you –" Wolf said angry.

"Wolf, shut up, if he's sent here, there will be a reason, and if we have no right to know, than we just live with it, OK?" Fox cut Wolf off, he knew that Alex probably was sent to SAS probably on command from MI6.

"Whatever…" Wolf said irritated. "I'm going to the mess hall" Wolf stormed out the door, he just didn't understand why 'that brat' had to come back, even after point blanc ,probably bad behaviour by his parents….

Cub, Fox, Snake and Eagle just looked surprised when Wolf ran out the room.

"Oooookaaaaaay…" Eagle said, he was also surprised to see Cub back but he responded different then Wolf. "Welcome back, Cubby" Eagle grinned towards Alex.

"Uhm… thanks" Alex shrugged.

"We better should go to the mess hall too…" Snake suggested.

"yeah, Wolf would get even angrier if he have to wait to long after us." Eagle said.

"Cub, don't care after Wolf's behaviour" Snake said "He just hates the idea of kids in the SAS."

Alex just nodded. He know why Wolf was so angry.

Together they walked to the mess hall.

* * *

Wolf was waiting after us… off course he was angry, but not that much like a few moments ago…

Together to walked into the mess hall to get their food.

When everybody was in the mess hall the sergeant started: " Tonight will arrive a few temporary SAS members, so be nice today, tomorrow and this evening they will get a little bit mercy, but after tomorrow they get the full load… okay?"

A loud 'yes sir' was audible in the hall.

End flashback

* * *

" yo, kiddo, what are you doing here?!" a member of SAS yelled at Alex.

It was Bear, he was one of the new guys in SAS, a trainee, but bear was tall, big and looked always angry.

Alex ignored Bear and kept walking.

A hand grabbed Ale at his arm and slammed Alex towards the wall.

" I said: what do you think you're doing here?!" Bear screamed towards Alex.

"The same as you, training " Alex said.

"No, you don't, you're a kid, kids have to sit at school, playing football/soccer with their buddies or sitting home and play games till it's time to sleep!" Bear growled.

"And what's your problem?" Alex asked.

"You, I deserve it to be here! Did your daddy sent you're here because you did something wrong?" Bear said with a big face, he loves to humiliate people who can't win from him.

"No, and you don't know something about my family, so shut up, asshole" Alex was pissed.

Another member of SAS who hated Alex, why couldn't they all leave him alone.

"You don't talk to me like that, you have to show me some respect, and I will teach you!"

Before Alex knew what happened what Bears words meant, was Bears fist droving towards Alex…

* * *

**I really hope you liked it…****And didn't get confused… please give ****constructive**** criticism…**

**Were**** there big mistakes in it??? You can help me… just PM or put it in a review. **

**Oww, and tomorrow is Alex pettyfers b-day and mine (yaaay) :) **

**And for the other people who's birthday is today or on the 10****th**** of April; Happy b-day!!**

**Omg, can't wait for my b-day present… I want to know what it is **

**I'm so excited that I'm hyper… that's bad, you don't want to know what situations you get if I am…**

**R&R please **

**Maris **


	2. This is not even the beginning

**Warning: violence, cursing, a suckisch fight scene…**

**Chapter 2:**** This is not even the beginning…**

_Previous_

_"You don't talk to me like that, you have to show me some respect, and I will teach you!"_

_Before Alex knew what happened what Bears words meant, was Bears fist droving towards Alex…_

**(50 cent-get up..... probaly there will be a better song for this,if there is, tell me)**

Alex slammed with force towards the wall. Alex was hit in the chest and collapsed at the ground, but stood back up before Bear had the chance to hit him again.

So there was the fist of bear again and Alex dodged the fist and grabbed the wrist from bear and smacked the tall,big man towards the same wall. Bear rolled away and tried to grab Alex's uniform but dodged Bear again and let him trip over his feet. Bear lay down on the ground but grabbed Alex and let him trip on the ground too.

On the ground they started wrestling on the ground,Alex tried to get away but Bear pulled Alex back on the leg of his kicked and Bear had no other choice than let Alex leg go... ALex tried to stood up but there was Bear again...

Did that guy never gave in??

* * *

.In the mess hall... K-unit POV

"Omg, did you saw that?" Eagle asked. "Saw what?" snake asked. " Bear is fighting with Cub." "What?!" "Bear is fi-" " Yes, we know, you don't have to repeat that!" Wolf growled.

"We better help Cub" Fox said fast, the others were more having a discussion about repeating then thinking about Cub and Bear…

"Why?" Wolf asked.

"Wolf, goddamnit do I have to repeat it again? He's in our unit!!" Fox snapped at Wolf. Fox hated Wolf on that moment.

"okay, okay, whatever…" Wolf sputtered when he stood up quickly to 'help' Cub.

Bear was kicking his right leg towards Alex's legs, trying to let Alex fall on the ground again.

Bear refused to loose from a teenager…

"Hey, What do you think you're doing?!" Snake yelled at Bear.

"Uhm… show that kid some respect towards the others…" Bear stuttered.

"Wrong answer, leave the kid alone,and what is it with the "respect",were equal,so we have to respect each other and he did nothing wrong to you, or did he?" Eagle jumped in defending Cub, He liked Cub (in the friend way*), Cub was maybe shy to them,because if Eagle pranked someone , he could see Cub smiling,it was maybe a little smile but, it was a smile...

"No, but –" Bear stuttered again.

"So what's your problem then?" Snake asked.

"He doesn't deserve a place in SA-" " There will be a special reason that he is here, so just go away, and we have to report it to the sergeant…" Fox said.

"But – " Bear began.

"No, and if you don't go away we just will make it worse then it already is for you…" Fox said with a little grin at the end.

Bear growled, turned his back and walked to the others of his temporary unit, they just walked from their bunk towards the mess hall.

"Cub are you okay?" snake asked a little bit concerned about the fifth unorthodox member of his unit.

"yeah, I'm fine" Cub sighed, still out of breath of the attack.

His chest was hurting, especially his old bullet wound, but it would stop, it was just from the punch he received from Bear, the pain was just normal, if Bear had hit another part of him, it would hurt too.

"Ok, let's go back to the mess hall, me food wasn't up yet…" Eagle suggested.

"Good idea" Wolf murmured.

He was hungry and didn't care about Cub, It was just a kid with a bad behaviour and rich parents who had connections with other rich people…

After eating, All the SAS men had to go to their barracks, to rest 20 minutes.

Cub, Eagle, Snake, Fox and Wolf walked towards their barrack and Eagle was joking about some comedian called Jeff Dunham, a man with puppets… "Shut up Eagle, I don't care about a man with puppets!" Wolf barked towards Eagle "okay, I don't say nothing anymore" Eagle muttered, he put on a mock pout lip and acted like he was hurt.

When they arrived at their barrack, they walked to their own bunk, pulled their combat boots of and lay down on their bunk, to take a quick nap.

After 15 minutes, everyone was asleep except Alex, he couldn't sleep. So he jumped quietly out his bag and went towards his bag, picked up his toilet bag and walked towards the little bathroom of the barrack…

* * *

**uhm... I knoooow this is pathetic short...and the fighting scene sucked as IDK!... so normally I would have updated saturday,but because it was too short I updated a little bit earlier. And I know too that a few wanted that Alex beated Bear... but this was already written in February,I'm now writing on chapter 5 and I have a little problem because during my exams I wrote on a randon paper a part and now I threw all my studypapers away... so I really hope I find it back,because it was hard to write, so pray for me that I find it back...**

***I have nothing against homosexual people... I have friends who are gay,and me and my parents or friends aren't homophobes...**

**xCrazyChicax ****thanks,I will try to make the chpters longer in the future and with more detail****s.LttlBlcKitty hope you're happy now. ****The-Sadist-Of-Them-All**** thank you ;) feathersofbronze thanks, I got a punching bag and mittens from my parents :D and an awesome self disgned cake (the bakers said it was a really weird combination, but I'm just original) really my day was complete,only whole Poland was in mourning that day :( (my condolence for their family and the people who loved those people) Leonessa Ivanovna thank you, if I need help,you're the first who will read it ;) Niamh Cullen thanks,hope you like this one... Xx Kiamii xX ok,I knew it would be confusing with those flashbacks and stuff? but there will be no more flashbacks in it (so far i wrote), people had to understand why Alex was sent back to the SAS, the'wolf was waiting after us' part was Alex's POV like the rest of the chapter... but in the further chapters(and in this) I will have to switch to other people (but I wont to get rid of it,but another part of my brain says it has to be with POV's... so the POV part is winning now...), that from the family was because Bear said something about Alex's family, but it's kind of confusing,but if I have time I will re-write a few parts... thanks for pointing out how long it is to get in Whales and your stories doesn't suck... i love them,especially Slent Spy chapter 2 ;) (hehe,now everybody goes searching it...) VeronikaB somewhere Alex did,somewhere not,but I hope you liked it though. 32-star thanks,here was your (way too short) chapter,hope you like it...**

**hehe, and to my friend sam... thank you for the help with the music(for the further chapters,he even doesn't know about what my story goes,because I don't want to show it to him... yet) so sergeant Jacobs (haha surname XD are you happy now?) here you come ...next chappieh!! and hahaha really if you are gonna get me back... then I will have to do something worse than handcuff you... maybe put those pics on internet XD really if I see those I laugh my head off, maybe I have to put them somewhere whole the world can see them... I'm so mean :)**

**Ok,peeps, I got a question for you... Has Bear to get a further role in this story? because after chaper 3 or 4 he hasn't a role anymore... and who has to be the unit's medic and stuff or do I just have to do like everyone else, so would that be snake as medic,eagle as hyperactive sniper,wolf as grumpy guy,fox as overprotective brother??**

**Has there to be something special in the story? **

**Review,PM me.... let me know (and if there are faults in the spelling,let me know too)**

**I PROMISE next chapter is longer than this one (probally longer than the first one too)**

**Maris**


	3. Not only you are punished

**I'm back, ok I'm half strangled (never give seppe a wire, he freaking attacked me and that wire was around my neck) tackled (ok during sports,we had soccer and I tackled Jesse, and my shin hurts still, but it was SO worth it :D ) **

**But o****k, sorry peeps, but I had my reasons to be off, I was very pissed on my parents because, I had to play in a video clip (and the would show it on MTF,TMF in Belgium, and maybe if it would become popular in other countries, the song is called 'abused' from the band 'motek' you can't find the song, but you can find other songs,the release of the clip is in the middle of may…) and just that day it was my lil' brothers communion… you don't want to know how I was, my friends had to pull me trough the lessons because I was inconsolable, my teacher French thought I was sick.. she almost sent me to the infirmary… but I think if I like the song, it comes in this story… a few of my other classmates are still in the clip**

**And the second reason was we had a exposition in our school, the theme was Icarus, and our grade had to make something in art (I freaking worked 2-3 months on it,so I was busy ) and just when they said 3 days before the exposition they said it was a comp****etition, so they had 220 things to chose 65 out… AND I FREAKING MADE IT!!! Really when I saw my statue, I was like: OMG! OMG! OMG! So my inconsolability was kind of gone :) but I worked for it, feathers, candles (I love playing with fire :D) and knives and clay,… those 2-3 months … it was ALL worth it!!**

**Warning: cursing, character death**** (and I promised to myself, that I wouldn't kill anybody… I hope you don't gonna hate me, I hated myself too… but it will all turn out different than you will expect…I hope though. ) **

**Chap****ter 3 : Not only you are punished…**

_previous_

_After 15 minutes, everyone was asleep except Alex, he couldn't sleep. So he jumped quietly out his bed and went towards his bag, picked up his toilet bag and walked towards the little bathroom of the barrack…_

* * *

When Alex entered the bathroom he pulled of his shirt and looked at his chest, his bullet wound was red and a little bit swollen.

Maybe, cold water could stop the stinging all the time…

"Cub, are you in the bathroom?" someone asked, Alex recognized the voice as Fox's.

"yeah" Alex said.

"Get out! We have to go to the assault course!!" Wolf's voice sounded now, grumpy as always

"ugh, ok" Alex putted fast his shirt back on and followed the other to the assault course… he was happy the bathroom had a lock, what if they saw his bullet wound?

* * *

**(good luck – basement jaxx ft. Lisa kekaula)**

Just when K-unit arrived at the assault course the loudspeakers that hung around the whole SAS domain sounded " Cub and Bear, go immediately to sergeant Jacobs' office!"

"damn" Alex whispered when he turned around to walk to the sergeants office.

"Yo Cub, do we have to come with you?" Snake asked.

"No, they only said my name, so I can handle it myself" Alex turned around again and walked straight towards the place where he was expected without looking behind him, were they starting to care about him?

* * *

When he came in front of the door, he pushed at the button on the intercom and said " Cub reports himself." "You can come in, Cub" the enter button on the intercom flashed green.

Alex pushed the door and walked silently in sergeant Jacob's office.

"Have a seat Cub, Bear will be here in a second…" just when the sergeant finished the bell sounded again. "See, that will probably be him.." Sergeant Jacobs pushed the enter button again and Bear opened the door, he walked straight towards his chair without glancing once at Alex, he already knew what would come….

**(what have you done- within temptation )**

"what happened this noon… it's unacceptable, we are here in SAS, It is intended that you work together, with each other, as a team , not that you start fights with team members…

I heard that Bear started… why did you began?" sergeant Jacobs asked, calmly serious as always…

"I…I… kids just don't belong here, why is he here?" Bear started pointing towards Alex.

"I just asked why he was here, and he just said he trained here" Bear said innocent.

"And what's wrong with that? He IS training here yes and it's not your business why he's here, so what's your problem, the others doesn't react so childish like you!" sergeant Jacobs started to get mad. He really didn't like Bear's behaviour.

"But –" Bear began.

**( family force 5- love addict)**

"Don't but me, Cub's here because he deserves it too be here, he earned already a place, you don't, so if you don't behave like it should be, whatever you like it or not, get over it, because you walk around here, doesn't mean you can't be whipped!!!" Cub was surprised about what the sergeant said/yelled, but still…earned…

"You are older than Cub, but your behaviour is just the same as that from a jealous 4 year old kid, it is your first day here and you already starting fights!! This is NOT acceptable, so if I hear one little misbehaviour from you of your temporary unit, they ALL can go! You have one chance, so if you screw it again or one of your team members, you screw it for everybody! Got it?! Bear you can go and warn your unit, dismissed!" the sergeant yelled but ended his 'lovely' warning a little bit calmer. But still, you could see that the sergeant was pissed. Bear stood up quickly and left the room, after the door was closed again.

Sergeant Jacobs closed his eyes, rubbed his temples and sighed, his face became a little bit friendlier then a few moments before.

" Cub…"

" yes sir" Alex answered. He did it quiet and politely. He didn't want the same as what Bear got.

"Bear is just here, so just give him a chance, he is just so astonished as everybody did when you came here for the first time, give him a little bit time, but if he has still does such things, he can go, okay? Go to your unit and go to the assault course. dismissed" Alex barely couldn't believe it, the sergeant went from pissed to friendly… and did he apologised himself for Bears behaviour? Ah.. whatever, he didn't get a warning for anything, so he was still on good terms… was he?

**( no doubt - don't speak / lithium – evanescence )**

" yes sir" Alex still super polite. He stood up and walked away to the door, just when Alex grabbed the door with his hand, the sergeant began again " Uhm… Cub, wait I forgot something, The news came in just before you went in my office…" " errr… and what is the news?" Alex asked. It couldn't be good news, because if it was, the sergeant would certainly have already told the news " I received news from MI6…" The sergeant continued "… your guardian Jack Starbright was killed on the wedding of her sister… the bride and a few others of the family and guests didn't make it too…" the sergeant went silent.

'NO,NO,NONONONONO!!!! **THIS** couldn't be true!!, no I'm dreaming!' Alex thought. He pinched himself, 'shit, I feel something… fuck Jack… the others…fuck fuck fuck !!!!'

Alex sighed deep. Tried to hold back the tears of loss and shock. He tried to control his anger too… he was mad at MI6, it's all their fault, Alex breathed deep in and out, trying to steady himself. " err… and what will happen to me?" Alex asked, still couldn't believe what he just got told. "Her funeral is on Tuesday,( it's a Friday now, it was Thursday when he came to Wales. And it) you will be picked up at Monday evening and you got transferred to America for a few days, I think MI6 will give you further information about your situation, I'm sorry for your loss Cub, you can take the remaining time of the afternoon off, but I want you back at dinner and you'll have to do the evening exercises again with the others… you can go"

Alex nodded and walked out the door

When Alex looked up, the rest of K-unit was standing in front of Alex…

**ok, y'all gonna read my onderlined things (a few sentences before my name)... i have questions for you!!**

**I'm really really sorry peeps, that I had to do that ****:( , in the beginning I would had let her live but my evil mind won from my good mind and got that idea… blame it on the evil part of my mind *points at head* But it will help my story further because this is not my intention to write a happy story, this has to be kind of depressing….**

**But there will be choices at the end of a few chapters, so you can choose at a few moments **

And maybe from my first point in the beginning why I was absent… I gonna put more Belgium bands in this or artists… really shane can rap very good (t- city, pboy, we love you) and a few others from our school… I'm a singer,(really and our teacher music said we are the best sing-class, really Friday we couldn't stop singing, and our teacher history thought that we went to the wrong classroom, no, we were singing zombie from the cranberries ) really in our school there walks a lot talent there… hahaha so a * by a song means it's Belgium …shit I already have to go back to chap one… the ditch is from Belgium…

And I want to congratulate my 2 class teacher(it's complicated, I changed school, but I went to a higher direction and not to a lower one, and it was possible because last year I was in that direction, yay, I'm back in the highest direction ;) ) with her baby boy (Abel, it's a name from the Netherlands I think) but hey our new class teacher is fun (and also our teacher history and culture sciences…) really he's awesome, we can do whatever we want in our classes, seppe tries to hug him, but he's smart enough to ignore our crazy actor in our class (really he's a player on stage… he's now doing peter pan and a French play…)

**Eaglestriker****: hahaha, yeah he's kind of good, I only saw a show of him on Christmas day, but it was really fun! But it kind of fit with Eagle so… ****LttlBlcKitty: ****I wish I could, but I just want to write on my own pace, so I'm somewhere in the middle of 7,but if I can write on my own pace I can re-write some parts… thanks for the review ****Legolas Thranduilion:**** ok, I will do, this takes place after snakehead, because in the first chapter, fox knew that his return probably had something to do with MI6, and this will think before crocodile tears (because there's still no translation of the book…) but you can choose where it is, but he's still 14 so it's probably before CT… ****Ryuusquall: ****ok, our oh-so loved bear is coming back for a little role in a later chapter, the rest I still have to write. And I hope you will be amazed about where this is gonna lead… there's one person who knows, but it's the intention it goes unnoticed, but it will all become clear in other chapters, you'll see ****–X-xx-Sazza-xx-X-: ****I really thought I removed the bag fault, but I'm happy you pointed that one out again… hmm maybe I should accept a beta.. oh and thanks for reading my story too ;)**

**Okaaay, I need for in one of my other chapters,**** names, boy names, girl names, surnames,…. It just have to be some kind of American/English names .So if you could help me with that… thank you very much **

**Oh…**

**I WANT MORE REVIEWS, PEOPLE!!!**

**I DON'T CARE IF IT IS ONE WORD**

**I WANT JUST REVIEWS!!!!**

**(and sorry for being so selfish) **

**x Maris**


	4. Let's play James Bond!

**Applaud for me, you don't get a big note ;) **

**Ok, please DON'T get CONFUSED at this chapter, this is some kind of the same chapter as chap. 3 but then in K-Unit's POV. It starts with a previous and continues with the K-Unit's POV.**

**Warning: violence, strong language,…**

**Disclaimer: nope, still not mine…**

**Chapter 4:****Let's play James Bond!**

_Previous …_

_"Her funeral is on Tuesday, you will be picked up at Monday evening and you got transferred to America for a few days, I think MI6 will give you further information about your situation, I'm sorry for your loss Cub, you can take the remaining time of the afternoon off, but I want you back at dinner and you'll have to do the evening exercises again with the others… you can go"_

_Alex nodded and walked out the door_

_When Alex looked up, the rest of K-unit was standing in front of Alex…_

K-Unit POV

"Cub and Bear, go immediately to Sergeant Jacobs' office!" the loudspeakers over the SAS domain sounded. Cub muttered something under his breath and turned around to go to the office of Sergeant Jacobs

"Yo Cub, do we have to come with you?" Snake suggested. He really kind of tried to baby Cub. Hellooo? He is in SAS, not in Girl scouts! C'mon here, you have to care for yourself… ok whatever he's K-Unit… doesn't mean he has to get babied…

"No, they only said my name, so I can handle it myself" Cub said, like he is better then us.

Cub turned around again and walked now off to the place where he was expected.

* * *

"I don't really trust it…what if they fight outside the office… nobody would see it, and Cub is to quiet to say something about it." Fox said " I don't trust it either… yeah, what if they fought again? Bear seems like the type that if he got an enemy and if he starts a fight, that it is not so that he keeps it with one fight… poor Cub… Wolf has probably found a new buddy, if Bear didn't got whipped" "heeey, stop gossiping about me Eagle! And Bear is dumb, he looks like he is better then everyone, well then he doesn't know me… I don't like him. "Wolf growled.

"aaaaaww, you almost like nobody except me, don't you" Eagle grinned. "no, gross, it's not that, I just don't like him…" wolf rejected.

"C'mon guys back to the point" Fox started again. " we should follow him, like James Bond" Eagle jumped. "No, hell no, we're not gonna spy on _him_! he is not our business!" "Wolf, shut up, Cub's a team member, and Eagle's idea is not that bad!" Snake said.

"ugh, I stay!" Wolf growled. "whatever Wolf, you can stay alone here,we're going…"Snake said simply, they knew that Wolf hated the word 'alone'. When K-unit minus Wolf turned to leave Wolf snapped "Wait…uhm, I'm coming too."

"OOOH, I knew, Wolf misses us to much, he can't leave us alone." Eagle jumped with a face that looked like a little kid who just got a lollipop from his mum. And off course Eagle deserved for his comment a smack on the back of his head, given by wolf… "aaauch,for what was that necessary?" Eagle asked. " you really know why" Wolf huffed.

Eagle shrugged and left the topic.

When K-unit entered the building, Bear crossed their path. His face looked like he had seen a ghost, or in his case a pissed off SAS sergeant… you should start paling for less.

"Bear…" Fox began.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Bear hissed, Wolf still inflammable grabbed Bear's shirt." eey, you don't talk to me and to my unit like that… we're your superiors, understood?"

Bear nodded quickly, somewhere the words of Sergeant Jacobs were flying trough his mind. And the second thing why he nodded was, when looks could kill, he was six feet under… again.

Wolf let Bear go, and Bear hurried his way back to his unit.

"Asshole" Wolf muttered under his breath.

"Wolf, was that really necessary? ugh" Fox rolled his eyes. " Let's go, we really have no time for your temper Wolf." Wolf opened his mouth to said something, but closed it and nodded. For the rest of the walk it was silent…

* * *

" I received news from MI6…"The sergeant said it with a hard face,like he tried to cover up something. "ugh what,MI6? What the hell?" "Wolf shut up, I want to hear this." Eagle snapped, his curiosity was coming up…

"… your guardian Jack Starbright was killed on the wedding of her sister… the bride and a few others of the family and guests didn't make it too…" the sergeant went silent after that sentence.

Not only in the office went it silent… it was a painful silence, nobody knew what to say. shock was readable from their faces. This is not what they expected from this conversation. They knew what it was to lose someone, they lost a lot of colleagues on the battlefield or family who died of oldness. Not killed. This was something really different and it was a teenager where the sergeant was talking to, not to hard tough SAS soldiers.

"guardian? See he has a babysitter when his parents are on business trips or travelling" Wolf began again. "shhh…" Fox whispered. What if they got discovered when they were eavesdropping on the door… what would the sergeant do?

Alex's voice was silent, but they could hear trough the door enough to understand what he said.

" err… and what will happen to me?" Alex asked. His voice was a whisper, he was probably crying or something.

The sergeant didn't answer Cub's question but continued: "Her funeral is on Tuesday, you will be picked up at Monday evening and you got transferred to America for a few days, I think MI6 will give you further information about your situation, I'm sorry for your loss Cub, you can take the remaining time of the afternoon off, but I want you back at dinner and you'll have to do the evening exercises again with the others… you can go" It was like he was saying a text that was studied before… he rattled al out in one piece.

And before k-unit knew what happened the door flew open and Cub was standing, they didn't hear him walking to the door...

"shit" Eagle murmured.

"Cub" Fox began. " No, leave me alone!" Cub yelled irritated, it was obvious that he wanted to be alone.

"Cub, wait…" Fox yelled again. But Alex was already gone? "Should we go after him?" Fox asked a bit worried.

"Maybe, we should, but I think he wants to be alone." Snake said, but still overwhelmed from the past minutes.

"What if he does something stupid? Maybe we should follow him or something…" Eagle proposed again.

' why would Eagle play so badly James Bond…?Is Eagle so stupid?' Wolf asked himself in his mind. Wondering why he was here… spying on a kid.

**Clarrolx****: believe it or not, but I picked Jacob first for the surname of the guy, but I want something else so I let everybody decide… thanks for the names, I think I can use them, and if it's not for the persons I got in my mind, there are still other personages and for the half-sequel of this (ok, complicated but you will see) ****Insanely Me****: thanks for the names, they're useful ****Aquahina****: you got a point, really you got one, I can annoy the hell of people with my stories ;) it's sometimes very useful, but I will shut up my mouth so much as possible in my notes ****musicxxxjunkie****: I luv ur name ;) and here you go. Hmm you will have to imagine the skittles and ice cream, but you have your chapter ;)**

**Hmm… that deserves a review *hint*hint***

**X Maris **

**P.S. my exams are coming soon and if I will get trough my year, I will have to study (obviously-_-"**** I have catch-up work, because I missed a half year of school and if I don't have good points I can forget my next year, and I want to catch up French and maths) so probably this is the last or before last chapter for my exams… I will see how much time I have. But my exams end somewhere at the end of June sooooo…. **

**And now I can stamp 60 freakin' pages of biology in my head -_-" that is studying till midnight… no prob for me, I am not such a fast sleeper anyway, wish me luck.**** What the hell, teachers torture us not enough, we're teens… **


	5. Personal hell

I'm sorry guys, that you had to wait so long, but yeah, what I wanted to prevent, happened… :( So my friends had to cheer me up and stuff…

BUT SINCE MONDAY(7/5) I FOUND THE TRANSLATION OF CROCODILE TEARS :) FINALLY!

But whatever continue the story (the chapter kind of matches my mood, but it is written a long time ago so…)

Warning:A very guilty feeling for our lovely Alex, violence, swearing, depressed feelings and such…

Disclaimer: Alex Rider and his buddies are not mine, the story line and the things I let them do is MINE ;)

* * *

Chapter 5: Personal hell.

_Previous…_

"_Cub, wait…" Fox yelled again. But Alex was already gone? "Should we go after him?" Fox asked a bit worried._

_"Maybe, we should, but I think he wants to be alone." Snake said, but still overwhelmed from the past minutes._

_"What if he does something stupid? Maybe we should follow him or something…" Eagle proposed again._

'_'Why would Eagle play so badly James Bond__ on a kid.…?Is Eagle so stupid?' Wolf asked himself in his mind. Wondering why he was here… spying _

* * *

"… okay, me and Snake follow Cub. Eagle, you and Wolf stay, you're going back to our barrack." Fox planned. "But –" Wolf began. "No you don't want to do this for Cub, so to be not alone -because we know how much you love us - Eagle will stay with you, okay so don't kill each other, and if you do, clean everything up afterwards*" Fox said. Wolf and Eagle just nodded. Damn, Fox could shut Wolf's mouth on this moment. What if he complained? What would Fox do? Freaking bloody stupid MI6… Eagle left and soon Wolf followed and walked together to their barrack.

"Where the hell is that kid?" Fox wondered. " No idea Fox, maybe asking shouldn't hurt someone" Snake suggested. "yeah, good idea" Fox agreed. Fox and snake walked together to the first unit they saw. The unit leader of B-unit, Deer was the first who they saw. "Oi Deer, did you see Cub somewhere ? We were looking for him?"

"Cub? That kid? He ran towards the woods. I thought he looked kind of furious or I don't really know how he looked, with his blank expression always, when I looked he looked pissed. But when you look twice his expression was blank…like always. Did there something happen maybe?" Deer answered. "No, not that we know" Fox lied smoothly. "err, but yeah, we needed to go to the mess hall, something with leverage of something and our unit had to help, so we need Cub too. But thanks, sorry for disturbing!"

And before Deer could answer back. Fox and Snake were already walking towards the woods.

* * *

"Fox, the woods are enormous, where do we have to search him?" Snake said complaining.

" I know Snake, but we'll have to find him somewhere… or I hope that we will find him." Fox returned.

* * *

ALEX TIME (half POV ;))

(**stash – sadness** = a few hours ago I was on their concert :) ) 

'THIS is fucking horrible, I hated it here when I came, but Jack was alive, now Jack is dead, and it's my fault, I'm here! I had to be with her, at our house! To protect her! But hey, I'm here, yaaay, super-fun… ugh NOT!' Alex thought sarcastic. He was sitting at the lake on the end of the SAS grounds. 'Why? EVERYTHING is messed up in my life, everyone who I love is dead, and I'm still here!' it rushed of the negative feelings trough Alex' head.

He snapped out his rush when he heard the sound of a breaking twig. Alex knew that his unit probably was searching for him after the scene at the sergeants office. But he didn't really care. He just wanted to go home, to have a normal life and be happy, was that too much to ask for? Probably for him, the answer was yes. But whatever he thought. If they find me I will yell them away. Not that he wanted, he just needed to be alone right now.

Alex lay his head on his knees in a not to much hurting way for his body, it still hurt like hell from the fight with Bear, see everybody seems to hate him, Bear, Wolf, even life hated him!

Alex his started to think on Jack again 'Killed…Why? Because of him? Or was it just random? He was happy that he had permission of the sergeant to go to her 6 probably managed that… that's maybe the last thing they can give me, because they know that I'm from now on their slave.-'

Alex was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear that someone was standing behind him and laid his hand on Alex' shoulder. Alex head snapped up immediately, grabbed the wrist of the hand with one of his hand and placed his other hand just under the elbow of the strangers arm and flung the men over his shoulder so that he lay in front of Alex. Alex that still had a hold on the strangers arm went to sit on the mans back and pulled the arm in such painful position that it could have dislocated the shoulder with a snap.

"aaaaa, stop it! Al-Cub!" the man cried out. Alex who snapped out his state of dazedness, and saw that actually the stranger was Fox and directly let Fox' arm go.

"Thanks, and err…Would you go of my back please?" Fox said kind of awkward. Alex stood up and murmured quietly a "Sorry, reflex."

Snake who saw what happened took Fox hand and helped Fox up. "Thanks" said an embarrassed Fox.

"Cub?" Fox turned around, but 'their' Cub was nowhere to be seen. "aaah, c'mon, we found him, god damnit, why can't he stay for once where he is and make it for us a little easier with that! We searched like I don't know how long, we found him finally. And he ran away, again!" Snake rattled like a machine who had no off-button.

"Easy Snake, maybe it was just not such good idea of us, I would be wanted to be left alone if someone I love died. But he just don't know we care about him too, maybe it doesn't look like it, but…"

"yeah, I know, but it's not easy to let him know that. Maybe we should better start searching again. We want to give him a little bit rest, but you get lost in this woods easily if you don't know it here…" Snake said a lot more calmer then a minute ago. Fox agreed and together they went for a search after Alex again.

* * *

**( nobody knows- pink)**

Alex laughed quietly when he saw how Snake and Fox reacted. He didn't hear what they say because this moment, he was sitting in a large tree. When Fox and Snake left, he stayed for another 5 minutes in the tree, were he sat and climbed out of it. And ran back to the lake but went to sit by a bunch of large bushes. Were he was kind of covered by it and by his clothes.

He went to sit in the same position again before he kind of attacked Fox. And thought about his life, what would happen after he came out of this personal hell? Alex noticed that he was dead tired. probably from all the worries today. Alex looked up, he smelled the scent of the food and decided to finally go back, it was probably time for dinner so he headed over to the mess hall.

* * *

When Alex arrived, the mess hall became a lot quieter, a few units stopped talking and stared at Alex. So there were already a few units who knew. Alex picked up a tray, got some food and walked to a table in the corner where nobody was sitting, after a few minutes of poking in his food. He looked up and saw that the rest of K-unit came towards his table, even Snake and Fox, so, they stopped searching.

" Hiiiiiiii Cub! Is the food delicious today?" Eagle asked, happy as always. Alex didn't respond on Eagle's childish behaviour. Eagle who tried to let Cub speak started again "Err…If you're not hungry, Can I get your food then? If you don't mind…"

Alex shoved his tray towards Eagle and stood up. Immediately Wolf grabbed his shirt and pulled Alex back on his chair. "Ey" Alex began. "Cub, you need you're food, so eat" Wolf barked out and showed a glare. Alex nodded, picked up his fork, and putted some food in his mouth when everybody was watching. He didn't had to describe how uneasy he felt under everybody's stares.

Wolf nodded in wonderment, he knew he was better than that stupid spoiled brat, so Cub had to follow him, he was the leader of K-unit, so everybody had to respect his leader, but that dumb piece of teenager didn't. He did everything on his way. So for this he was happy that Cub obeyed him. " Eagle, stop it!" Snake began at Eagle who was teasing snake with something, Wolf mingled in the discussion and so everybody was talking to each other and was distracted by what they were doing before Eagle started. Alex stood up and walked fast towards the trashcan, dumped his tray in it and went to the barracks. To wait after his unit.

* * *

**(Motek- tryer)**

Evening exercises… something you should hate in the SAS were obviously the evening exercises. They were hell! Hundreds of push-ups, crunches,… for 'stretch' the muscles.

Yeah, off course. Okay, you weren't sore when you wake up. But there were hundred of different ways without torturing you.

So when K-unit walked in their barrack. Alex fell tiredly on his bed. He was almost dead on his feet. His arms would fell of his body if he didn't rest now. He quickly changed his clothes and went to his bunk. He really hoped all the pain would disappear with a good night with sleep. And if it didn't he had his medication with him. Not that he used it… but if it would hurt, he had them. But he hoped it wasn't necessary. Jack had them put in his bag just before he left. 'Jack…' And Alex drifted off to sleep.

* * *

YOU COULD CHEER ME UP WITH A REVIEW ;)

* my moms joke, she always says this to me & my little brother if she goes somewhere, sooo she gives us the permission to kill each other, but we have to clean it all up afterwards… hmmm ;)

Ali Ranger51: thanks, sorry for the lateness. And I know what you mean by willpower, I had to be studying, but fanfiction is so more interesting then math or idk what… Claymore iwishicouldwrite: thanks, and I'm working on it ;) I couldn't do better: I don't own any off his books… since Monday I own crocodile tears, and I own point blanc too, but it would be too much translating, but I will try in my re-write ;) anonymous: you'll see. I promised to myself I wouldn't do it. but I did. But it will include a few chapters more. And a little bit more unfocusing on the real problem (that will be going on laterrr) froginatub: I'm sorry, but I'm writing on chapter 9 and I will try to get them out? Okay? But I wanted like a point of view, but not from Alex… so it's from the whole k-unit constant3: I knooooow, sorry. But it is intended to be some kind of depressing story, no lmao-story. Lalalalala: i will ;) ladygagasaywhat: yes, it takes place after snake head… because in previous chapters you could read that Ben knew why Alex was sent back to the SAS. And Ben is a little bit protective over Alex, isn't he? I I I Jemm I I I : that will be a 'the' that I forgot. Ur probably not reading this but this is fanfiction for something yeah? And in my summary there was a 'the' before the word SAS. Sooo… btw. Thanks for the review ;) Mainn: thanks, here you go!

X maris (oh, and I will rewrite everything when I got the time ;))

And really I deserve my bed now. It's 5h8 am and I started around 1 am. But I promised myself that I didn't get to see my bed before I updated. Soo I'm tired after that freaking concert.


	6. Till death do us part

I'm SOOO sorry for not updating, but Alex' nightmare was so hard to write, and I have an endless list why I couldn't update, but you want to read my chappie not that list.

And I wanted to update on Halloween but I managed to got punishment again and I got my laptop back today… so a late happy Halloween so the nightmare comes handy here and a good poppy and woman's day :p enjoy!

Warning: **BLOOD** (if you can't stand blood, or just imagine everything you read, skip the cursive part (dream/nightmare) it isn't that bad, but yeah…, madmen with guns, depressed feelings,… 

Disclaimer: If I would wake up as a guy named Anthony horrowitz, I would believe in reincarnation ;)

Chapter 6: Till death do us part.

_

* * *

_

Previous…

_So when K-unit walked in their barrack. Alex fell tiredly on his bed. He was almost dead on his feet. His arms would fell of his body if he didn't rest now. He quickly changed his clothes and went to his bunk. He really hoped all the pain would disappear with a good night with sleep. And if it didn't he had his medication with him. Not that he used it… but if it would hurt, he had them. But he hoped it wasn't necessary. Jack had them put in his bag just before he left. 'Jack…' And Alex drifted off to sleep._

**

* * *

**

(Wagner's Bridal Chorus)

**And this is probably not an American wedding, forgive me… and I'm wishing the last part of this wedding to nobody…**

_A young, beautiful blonde woman -who Alex recognized as Jack's sister- in a white long dress walked arm in arm with an older man – maybe her dad- towards the front of the place they were in, this was probably her wedding._

_The pair walked smiling towards the front of the church, towards the groom._

_Everything looked perfect, everybody looked happy… this was a perfect day for the soon to be wife and husband, friend and family._

_The man in front of the room started talking and everybody silenced._

…_._

_A few moments later, finally the piece began where everybody waited for._

" _Do you, Michael Jacob Smith want to marry Alice Sydney Starbright?" the priest asked._

" _I do" answered the brown haired man._

"_Do you, Alice Sydney Starbright, want to marry Michael Jacob Smith?" the priest asked again._

_The blonde version of Jack smiled and said " I do" _

_The priest began again:" Now, take these rings and give them to each other as a sign of your love."_

_The best man searched in his pockets after the rings and gave them towards the priest, the priest opened the box that showed 2 beautiful rings. Michael took the smallest ring and took Alice' hand. While saying: _

"_I, Michael Jacob Smith take you, Alice Sydney Starbright to be my wedded wife. To have and hold you from this day onward. For better, for worse. For richer, for poor. In sickness and in health. Till death do us part. According to Gods holy ornaments. I pled you my faith and see this ring as a sign for our love…" And Michael shoved the golden ring that was covered in shiny little diamonds on Alice' ring finger.  
Alice looked at the ring and smiled again, so in love with her almost-husband._

_Alice picked up the bigger ring, took Michael's ring and said the same words, but with her name in first place and his on the second.  
_

_Just as Alice should have shoved the ring on Michael's finger. A tall bulky guy slammed the doors open, walked in and said with a little evil grin" I hope you really mean, 'till death do us part'…"  
Everybody looked at him. He was strange, what the hell was he doing here?_

_He grinned again, took a small handgun from under his t-shirt and before everybody knew a few other guys walked in and started a random shooting. _

_There was chaos everywhere, nobody could escape. The door was blocked by to guys with AK-47's only if the guy's moved they could escape… some people tried to call the police. But got shot instead._

_The 2 guys moved towards the front of the church where the first guy was standing, there were bodies everywhere and it seemed that the ammunition of the guys were inexhaustible. _

_When everybody was lying at the ground – dead ,barely – or alive - or was escaped. They stopped shooting. " Done?" _

"_Yeah, our boss will be so happy with what we did." Said another guy. _

" _Come on! Were going to get our respect" the third one said. The others nodded and they left…_

* * *

Alex jolted awake, sweating, panting and thrashing around. He was pale as a ghost, his nightmare was horrible, and so alive. He looked around if there was someone awake, but nobody – God thank- was, still SAS soldiers except some special cases were light sleepers.

Alex sighed in relief, if someone would catch him while he was screaming and yelling in his sleep… He didn't want to know what would happen, he probably would be dead embarrassed by it.

But since everybody was sleeping, he probably didn't scream or the rest was too exhausted to wake up.

Alex looked at the clock… almost 3 am, a little les then 3 hours before everybody had to wake up. Alex just knew he couldn't go back to sleep. He would see little snippets of his nightmare again and again…

**( #07 "WHAT MUST BE DONE" by Nick Cave & Warren Ellis)**

All those bodies. It looked SO bad. If Alex had some food in his stomach, he probably would have threw it all up. So gross that it was, but really, who would do such horrible something?

SCORPIA? He didn't know. He doubted. It wasn't SCORPIA their style. SCORPIA's style was silent but deathly. They shouldn't make such a fuss about a wedding. And if they wanted to kill Jack for revenge, they would already have shot her, or tortured her for hours for answers from MI6. But there were so many witnesses and so many dead. But there were survivors, and with SCORPIA, you shouldn't survive such attacks. It was probably a random shooting and maybe it was just an accident that Jack died.

Just an accident… it sounded so weird… Alex couldn't think straight anymore. He needed fresh air… He dressed himself silently in his uniform and walked towards the place were he was after Fox and Snake searched after him the other day, the tree. It gives some kind of protected feeling when you are sitting in it.

He climbed in the tree and sat there in a sort of comfortable, he sighed again and rubbed his temples.

He missed Jack, he knew he never would see her smile again, see her temper if someone pissed her off… he would never see anything again! Only memories. The moments, he knew Jack more then the half of his life…

And the big thing was, it was his fault Jack died. He wasn't there to protect her, MI6 didn't even protect her, they didn't even took the effort to send guards with her… NOTHING!

If you looked in some kind of a way, she was a mouse for the cats!

And he was sitting here and doing nothing! But he couldn't go away yet, the military SAS training fields were surrounded, and even if he could escape, he had to search a way to get in America without getting caught, and that isn't so easy as it sounded. Maybe he should wait 'till her funeral. There was a chance that Blunt and Mrs. Jones would be there… probably to control him so that he wouldn't run off or something.

Alex was brave enough to escape with Jack's death, and MI6 knew, but if MI6 was on her funeral too… He could demand MI6 for answers, he just wouldn't rest before he know what had happened there. That was a good plan to begin with.

And if they wouldn't tell him, he would force them, with or without violence, but he needed to know who did this, if it was necessary he would go on research by himself…just like he did once. he just wanted to know if this was coincidence or not. And if it was, the people who were responsible for it would pay. He hoped MI6 was maybe smart enough to catch them already.

But MI6, stupid freaking bloody MI6. what would they do to him? Adoption center and such? NO WAY he would work for MI6,they threatened him with Jack's visa, but there is no Jack and no visa anymore. God, why wasn't this a big bad dream in a nightmare? If it was he hoped it would end soon… very soon…

A loud horn* sounded , that meant that it was time to get up. Alex decided to go back to K-units barrack, so he wouldn't make him not more 'weird' then he already was…

* * *

* way much easier than all those alarm clocks, one BIG wake-up call :p

* * *

Lalalalala:

Thanks, and you have to search time to write, I write in study in school, because the study I REALLY boring xp. Niamh Cullen: Thank you :) sorry for the lateness, but you have a chappie! Fearlee: Haha, yeah, I updated, and I'm happy you liked that disappearing part :) xCrazyChicax: Thanks, I'm happy you liked it, and thanks for the compliments you made me reeeaally happy *puts arms very far from each other* ;) 32-star: what people can do if they drank energy drinks… biblioholic: thanks for the language thing etc…, and for the rest I sent you a PM, but it's definitely gonna be original and the real story still didn't start.

music909: here you go! lovin' the bishies: I know that the first chap is confusing, and the places are there, like if you are at Blunt's office. But I will re-write that chap. bubzchoc: short but powerful, I like it ;) Ali Ranger51: yes, Crocodile tears is good, and I definitely enjoyed the concerts, and I had vacation too, that's why I updated and now I have vacation again :) I can't wait for an update for LSS WhereTheAngelsThatLonely: thanks. Mainn: ok, thanks for the tip. Arloverx: I updated :) and now I gonna eat virtual cupcakes ;) Froginatub: thanks, I will try.darkbeyonddeath666: hmm, delicious! Thanks, soon enough? NickyKeil: thanks, but I'm planning a rewrite so that my chappies will become longer ;) Blown: thanks for the reviews and I thinks also that the last chapter was better then the previous ones :p CrystalGriffin: yup, here you go

X Maris

I love u Guys, you really made my days last time…

So please review!


End file.
